Mas que amigos
by sandykou8723
Summary: Continuacion de Todo cambio, pensamientos de Serena Tsukino hacia Seiya Kou, podran vencer los obstaculos que tienen para ser felices, podran con la boda de Serena y Darien. Espero Reviews ..
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada solo quiero decir que nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia, asi que espero que les guste ya que no sabia exactamente como debía de expresarse Serena ok, disfrutenla

**MAS QUE AMIGOS**

_El amor es algo que no tiene fin, no importa ni la edad ni la distancia, lo que importa es que no se olvide ya que cuando esté cae en el olvido significara que no es amor. La vida de esta chica ha sido dura desde que se convirtió en Sailor Moon pero…. Asi como pudo vencer al caos, podrá vencer su infelicidad? Podrá vencer ese obstáculo de estar cerca de la persona amada…_

_**Flash Back:**_

_**-usted srita Serena Tsukino, acepta en legitimo matrimonio al joven Darien Chiba?ía el sacerdote mirando a la novia.-**_

_**-….. a Darien quien aun tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después mire a mis padres y al último a mis amigas quienes me miraron con una mirada inquisidora ya que Haruka pensaba que diría algo malo, mire después al sacerdote y conteste nerviosa e insegura.-Si…acepto**_

_**-Usted joven Darien Chiba, acepta a Serena Tsukino como esposa? sacerdote lo miro a lo que Darien no hizo esperar.- Si acepto**_

_**- Bien si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para se miraron entre si, Haruka y Michiru miraron a donde se encontraba Taiki pero nadie dijo nada.-bien si nadie se ía el sacerdote.- los declaro….**_

_**Fin de flash back…**_

Mi vida como guerrera había concluido, al fin soy una chica normal, han pasado ya 6 años desde que derrotamos al caos y al fin mis sueños se han cumplido, soy la mujer más feliz de todo el universo, trabajo como diseñadora de interiores, pero primero les hablare de mis amigas y luego les contare mi historia.

Mis amigas también han cumplido sus sueños, Mina Aino se ha converido en una famosa actriz todo mundo la reconoce cuando salimos a pasear. Rei Hino se convirtió en modelo aunque en sus ratos libres escribe canciones. Lita Kino se convirtió en la gran chef que siempre soño. Emi Mizuno se ha convertido en una gran doctora la mejor yo diría al menos para mi ya que me curo de aquel resfriado que atrape mientras corria en plena lluvia. Haruka simplemente se ha vuelto la mejor corredora de formula 1 aunque para mi también es la mejor corredora de todo deporte en que se tenga que correr. Michiru es la mejor violinista de todo Tokio. Setsuna ella esta en las puertas del tiempo cuidándolas por si alguna ves se escapan de su lugar saldrá corriendo tras ellas. Hotaru ella es una estudiante de preparatoria, bueno eso me parece ya que casi no las veo.

Me preguntaran porque soy un poco sarcástica con las ultimas de mis "amigas" pues la verdad es porqué según ellas tengo que cumplir mi dichoso destino como dicen claro que después les hablare de eso. Mi historia es la siguiente:

**SI PRUEBAS UNA VEZ**

Tengo 22 años soy diseñadora de interiores como les dije, fue todo un reto lograr este gran sueño ya que con una que otra materia reprobada pues dudaba cumplirlo, siempre me decían que madurara ya que me convertiría en una reina y pues una reina debe portarse como tal, ser la persona más culta y muchas cosas más que no quisiera contar. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino o como algunos me conocen soy Sailor Moon y siento que mi felicidad se está terminando ya que dentro de poco tiempo me casare y me convertiré en la mujer más feliz del universo….. Aunque la verdad no sea esa, me he dado cuenta de que no he sido la misma chica feliz que era cuando estaba en preparatoria, mis amigas creen que es porque he madurado pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así o al menos me abstengo de demostrar lo que siempre he sido, una chica que le encantan las golosinas que llora por todo, juega a los videojuegos y es distraída. Al parecer a nadie le gustaba la Serena inmadura pero había alguien a quien no le importaba eso, mi felicidad se la llevo una estrella fugaz, la mejor persona que pude haber conocido en todos estos años. Él siempre confiaba en mi no importando en qué situación estuviera, al principio no me caía bien por creerse la persona más atractiva de todo Tokio pero después me di cuenta de que en verdad poseía un corazón muy noble convirtiéndose así en mi mejor amigo, aunque jamás lo confesé. El día que se marcho a su planeta me dijo que jamás me olvidaría y yo como tonta le di de respuesta que siempre seriamos amigos, porque dije eso? Porque no quería confesar que realmente me gustaba, que realmente es el amor de mi vida... y por cumplir mi destino ser la futura Neo-reina

**Y si tu notas que he cambiado**

**Ahora no es casualidad**

**No soy la misma**

**Me cuesta confesar**

**Es que hace tiempo que**

**Ya no te veo igual**

**Me empiezo a enamorar**

A lo mejor no fui capaz de decir lo que sentía en esos momentos ya que sabía que a ninguna de mis amigas les parecería que por lo que tanto hemos luchado se vaya al carajo solo por un amor que no puede ser, también porque mi novio y futuro esposo Darién Chiba estaba presente y creo yo que podría armarse un escándalo, sí sé que por mi cobardía pasare el resto de mi vida infeliz solo por cumplir algo que los demás así decidieron. Darien no es mala persona solo que me hace pensar a veces si realmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

**Antes te tuve a mi lado**

**Como el amigo siempre fiel**

**Y ahora que no estas aquí**

**Llame para decirte**

**Por teléfono**

**Te necesito aquí**

Mis padres dicen que con la persona que me casare es muy grande para mi, se que ellos tienen razón, antes no tomaba eso en cuenta pero como dije ¿realmente Darien y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta? Como alguien una vez me dijo "la pareja perfecta la haces tú y esa persona que amas, luchando por lo que quieren, siempre juntos, dependiendo el uno del otro así obtendrás la pareja perfecta". En realidad esas palabras me pusieron a pensar mucho, ya que la verdad era que mi futuro prometido y yo no somos la pareja ideal, siempre era yo la que trataba de que la relación tuviera éxito, siempre yo lo buscaba, rescataba y salvaba de todo mal ..aquí mi gran pregunta ¿Y él q hacia?Solo decir "hazlo ahora Sailor Moon". Donde estaba el amor por que a mi no me sucediera nada, apoyo? Si lo había pero aun así algo mas faltaba. La verdad, empiezo a creer en que mis padres tienen razón…

¿Pero cómo decirles a mis padres que es mi destino que este a lado de ese hombre?, porque la verdad no puedo llegar y decirles "padres soy Sailor Moon, también soy conocida como la princesa de la luna y muy pronto me convertiré en reina de Tokio de cristal junto con el señor que ustedes dicen que es mayor que yo, ya que él es también futuro rey ¿porqué? Porque desde que nacimos fuimos encomendados a ese destino ".Se imaginan si se los digo así? Capas de que se desmayan, la verdad no creo que me crean pero ni modo, el tiempo esta contado…

**Y ya no puedo estar sin ti**

**Me vuelvo loca**

**A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar**

**Y si tu quieres**

**Si lo quieres**

**Lo podemos intentar**

**Si pruebas una vez**

**Te puedo enamorar**

En unas cuantas horas me casare, la verdad no sé si escapar o seguir con esta farsa, hoy es mi cena antes de la boda, todos están reunidos aquí en mi casa, la verdad me duele el rostro de fingir mi mejor sonrisa, pero no me queda de otra más que seguir con esto.. Haruka y las demás Inners están aquí, dicen que seré muy feliz, creo que las que son felices son ellas porqué yo la verdad quisiera llorar hasta secarme, Darien me mira sonriente, mis padres solo me miran resignados como el día en que debíamos mandar las invitaciones a las personas que vendrían a la boda, mis padres querían una ceremonia pequeña al igual que yo pero mis amigas no, ellas decían que una boda grande donde debíamos invitar a la gente importante de la galaxia, asi como a los enemigos que ahora eran amigos, mis padres no estaban de acuerdo claro que no les dijimos quienes eran esas personas , yo pensaba los mismo que ellos pero ya saben como es Haruka de exigente y pues terminamos aceptando. Sé que al mandar ellas las invitaciones… las estrellas fugases y su princesa vendrá a mi boda. Es lo peor a lo que me tengo que enfrentar, peor que un enemigo, ya que mis sentimientos estarán a su límite si es q lo vuelvo a ver…

La noche ha terminado, estoy en mi habitación llorando por ser tan cobarde, se que exagero ya que este matrimonio depende de la paz del universo, depende de que mis amigas estén orgullosas de mi, depende del nacimiento de una niña….Rini…

Sé que cuando la conocí no le caí nada bien, sí ella es una niña caprichosa que siempre estaba peleando conmigo, todas nos enteramos que ella es mi hija pero siento que no la llegue a querer como debía, creo que a la niñita que si llegue a querer mucho fue a Chibi-chibi, siempre demostró ser una niña muy tierna, siempre estaba conmigo y con él….ahorita que me pongo a pensar parecíamos sus padres de ella. Seiya y ella siempre me dieron fuerzas y ánimos de seguir adelante, pero eso lo debo de dejar en el olvido.

**Nunca vi cuanto me amabas**

**Nunca te supe valorar**

**Ahora es mi turno**

**De luchar por ti**

**Regresa de una vez**

**Te necesito aquí**

Un nuevo día ha llegado, en unas horas mi boda se llevara a cabo, la peinadora y la maquillista están tratando de arreglarme ya que con mi cara de tristeza no pueden, es la quinta ves que la maquillista me ha vuelto a delinear mis ojos ya que con una que otra lagrima se me ha corrido todo el maquillaje, quisiera que me dejaran sola, quiero terminar con este sufrimiento de una buena ves y dejar esta farsa, quiero ser feliz de nuevo.

Mi vestido es muy lindo, aunque está lleno de lagrimas, está inundado de ellas desde el día que lo compre, en este momento solo miro a la ventana, el día esta triste, parece que lloverá dentro de poco al parecer no soy la única triste en estos momentos. Estando sola en mi habitación me pongo a pensar si realmente está bien que me sacrifique por mis amigas y por un futuro de paz, valdrá la pena ser infeliz todo el tiempo, a veces uno debe de ser egoísta aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero algo en mi no me hace sentir lo suficientemente segura, necesito el consejo de alguien, pero de quien.

Las horas habían pasado, llego el momento de convertirme en la esposa de Darien Chiba, mis nervios están al límite, Haruka ha llegado con la limosina, mi madre vino por mí y mi padre está listo para que nos vayamos a la iglesia. Al entrar en la limosina veo que mi padre me mira con insistencia, la verdad me da miedo de saber qué es lo que me quiere decir, sé que se trata de mi boda, pero creo que es lo mejor para todos, así que evitare que me digan cualquier cosa si no tratare de huir en este momento.

**Y ya no puedo estar sin ti**

**Me vuelvo loca**

**A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar**

**Y si tú quieres**

**Si lo quieres**

**Lo podemos intentar**

**Si pruebas una vez**

**Te puedo enamorar**

La iglesia estaba repleta de invitados, desde Sailor Galaxia (vestida como se debe) Neherenia, Alan y Ann, las hermanas de la persecución y uno que otro invitado mas. Al mirar más detenidamente me doy cuenta de que llegaba una mujer de cabellos de fuego, al ser mas observadora me doy cuenta de que se trata de la princesa Kakyu y su acompañante es.. Taiki Kou, al mirar a todos lados buscando a mi querido Seiya me doy cuenta de que él no se encuentra en ningún lugar, sabía que esto sucedería, sabía bien que él no vendría, ahora creo q debo de enfrentarme a mi destino..

Baje de la limosina y mi padre se puso a un lado mío ya que me entregaría a Darien, al querer avanzar Taiki me miro muy insistentemente, en eso su princesa se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-_**Si realmente quieres ser feliz, ve por lo que te hace falta, no te sacrifiques por un destino que no está escrito, vive y sé feliz.**_

Yo la mire interrogante, de verdad ella sabia mis sentimientos hacia Seiya?, solo le sonreí y me encamine al altar, Darien estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa, al llegar junto a él me sonrió y me dijo algo que no alcance a entender ya que aun estaba sorprendida por lo que la princesa me dijo, empezó la ceremonia, al principio estaba un poco tranquila pero después mis nervios llegaban ya que se acercaba el tan esperado acepto…

_**-usted srita Serena Tsukino, acepta en legitimo matrimonio al joven Darien Chiba?ía el sacerdote mirando a la novia.-**_

_**-….. a Darien quien aun tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después mire a mis padres y al último a mis amigas quienes me miraron con una mirada inquisidora ya que Haruka pensaba que diría algo malo, mire después al sacerdote y conteste.-Si…acepto**_

_**-Usted joven Darien Chiba, acepta a Serena Tsukino como esposa? sacerdote lo miro a lo que Darien no hizo esperar.- Si acepto**_

_**- Bien si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para se miraron entre si, Haruka y Michiru miraron a donde se encontraba Taiki pero nadie dijo nada.-bien si nadie se ía el sacerdote.- los declaro..**_

_**- Esperen! voz, no puede ser..estoy escuchando mal, me di la vuelta y mire hacia la entrada y la persona que estaba ahí casi hace que me callera de la impresión.-Serena, mi bombón no puedes hacer decía la persona que acababa de interrumpir la ceremonia al mismo tiempo que ingresaba mas a la iglesia.- yo sé que no eres feliz con ese tipo, por favor …bombón yo te amo… mire impresionada, realmente Seiya había venido a cumplir su amenaza de secuestrarme, o más bien venir por mí para que seamos felices?.-Serena.. decía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a mí.-**_

_**-No te acerques Kou!ía Haruka.-no te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que después te arrepentirás! miraba furiosa.-**_

_**-Arrepentirme? miro retadoramente.-tú eres la que te arrepentirás si sigues con esta farsa, tu y todas sus supuestas amigas, sabes perfectamente que ella dejo de amarlo desde hace mucho tiempo**_

_**-Que! Eso es verdad me miraba un poco molesto.- porque? No entiendo porque dice ese invasor que tu no me amas desde hace tiempo? miro interrogante, yo solo mire a mis guardianas de los planetas interiores y les sonreí.-**_

_**-Seiya! dije.-ya te habías tardado o no? me miraron sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho.-**_

_**-Pero bombón tu jamás me mandaste una señal!ía arrogante.- además debías de ser tú la que me debías de buscar no lo crees?**_

_**-Serena qué miro de nuevo Darien interrumpiendo a Seiya.-tu no amas a ese intruso verdad?Él esta mintiendo, tú me amas a mí, recuerda nuestro destino, a Rini! decía seguro de sí mismo.-**_

_**-A ti lo único que te ha importado es eso, tu dichoso futuro y ella, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Donde quedo yo? mire molesta.-ya estoy harta de que siempre me tengan que decir lo que tengo que hacer, ya basta**_

_**-Serena cállate! miro furiosa Haruka.- estás loca, sabes lo que debes hacer así que primero que nada debemos de deshacernos de los obstáculos que a Seiya.-**_

_**-No te dije con firmeza.-no te atrevas a tocarlo! ese momento mire a todos los invitados y dije en voz alta.-lo siento mucho pero la boda esta cancelada, esto jamás debió de haber llegado tan lejos.-me acerque a Seiya pero una mano me lo impidió.- suéltame Rei! dije sin siquiera mirarla.-ya estoy harta de voz de escucho muy alto al decir esa última frase.-quiero ser feliz como cualquier chica.-jale mi brazo ya que me tenia agarrada de él y corrí junto a Seiya, al llegar a él lo abrase como jamás en mi vida había abrasado a alguien . dije.-quiero estar siempre contigo.-**_

_**-Espero que entiendan que si realmente se dicen llamar sus amigas, se pongan a apoyarla y no a convertirse en un problema para miraba a las inner y a las outers con mucha firmeza, ellas solo intentaron hablar pero nadie se atrevió. Ambos salimos de la iglesia y corrimos al parque numero 10, sabía que no nos dejarían en paz en especial Haruka así que mientras intentábamos idear la forma de enfrentarlos huimos a Kinmoku, solo así seriamos felices aunque fuera tan solo por unos días..**_

**Y ya no puedo estar sin ti**

**Me vuelvo loca**

**A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar**

**Y si tu quieres**

**Si lo quieres**

**Lo podemos intentar**

**Si pruebas una vez**

**Te puedo enamorar**

No olviden mandarme sus review diciéndome si les gusto o no la historia, ya saben quejas, comentarios lo que sea díganmelo, nos leeremos en la próxima..


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa chicas, les pido mil disculpas, ya que aun soy una principiante en esto de los Fic´s y más en esta pagina.. pues agregue los capítulos mal les pido mil diculpaaass asi que la historia en proceso es "POR FIN UN FINAL FELIZ" esa es la historia que aun no está completa peroooo ya tiene el nuevo capitulo así que pasen a ver qué es lo que sucedió cuando llego Mina a Kinmoku y lo que paso después de quedarse varados en la nada las sailors y Endimion.

Espero me disculpen a esta mujer que no tiene perdón jeje pero es lo malo de no tener un ingles muy extenso jeje ok nos leemos en la próxima no sin antes volver a repetir que pasen a la historia "Por fin un final feliz" ahí está la actualización.

Nos leemos pronto

Atte: Sandy Kou Li


End file.
